saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Elemental Bending
Elemental Bending is one of the two types of techniques in Endless Utopia Online. It entails the appliance of Aera, altering its properties and characteristics to mimic and/or manipulate one of the natural elements. Overview Elemental Bending is one of two types of techniques in EUO, the other being Energy Bending. Elemental Bending deals with changing the nature of the Aera into an element or using it to manipulate elements existing within the vicinity of the user. The Elements are essentially the twenty "natural capabilities" of the players. Players are able to harness the power of the element by the usage of Aera. Each of the seven races has a natural affinity for one of the six prime elements (with the exception of Hybrids, which have two). However, any player can train and learn how to manipulate one, two or even more elements. Elements The nineteen Elements are divided into two groups. The first one is known as "Prime Elements" since they are the essential elements to perform any given form of Elemental Bending. The other group doesn't have a name. It is basically the "powered-up" forms of each element and the possible natural combinations. The Six Prime Elements The Six Prime Elements, also refered to as the Prime Elements, are called this way since they are the six most fundamental elemental natures, which are the foundation of all elemental techniques. Each race has an affinity for one of these elements and an aversion for the opposite element (with the exception of Hybrids, which have two of each). It's likely that an Aera User will begin by learning their elemental affinity, and then move on with other of the elements. The Six Prime Elements are the following: *Darkness *Earth *Fire *Light *Water *Wind Each of the six elements has an opposite in this group: Fire is opposite to Water, Wind is opposed to Earth and Light is opposed to Darkness. This can be seen in the chart above, as each of the Prime Elements is placed on the other side of the circle, compared to its opposite element. The Prime Elements can also be subclassified into groups of three: Material Elements and Energy Elements. Wind, Water, and Earth form a group of material elements since they are elements existing within the vicinity of the user and controlled by him through the usage of Aera. Darkness, Light, and Fire form the group of Energy Elements, since the have to be created by the user with Aera. Fire is the only one of the elements that can be both created and manipulated by the user if it lies in the vicinity of the user. If an elemental technique is put against another elemental technique of the opposite nature, but higher level, then the technique with the superior level will prevail. If the two techniques would have the same level, they will cancel each other out. However, a technique with a weaker level can overpower a technique with a higher level if it's actually a powered-up form or if it's combined with another element. For example, a fire attack can best a stronger water attack if it is actually a sun attack, or if it is first strengthened by a wind technique (creating the element known as Scorch). A similar principle applies when techniques of the same element interact. If two techniques of the same nature and the same level are used against each other, they will cancel each other out. However, if the two techniques have different levels, the higher-level technique will not only prevail but will grow stronger from interaction with the weaker. Secondary Elements This larger group contains all other naturally created elements that are either: Augmented Elements, which are powered-up versions of the Prime Elements, and Combined Elements, which are the result of the combination between two prime elements. These elements are the following: *Cloud: Cloud is the only augmented form of Water. *Dust: Dust is the result of the combination of Air and Earth. *Ice: Ice is the result of the combination of Water and Wind. *Lightning: Lightning is one of the augmented forms of Fire and the only augmented form of Light. *Magma: Magma is the result of the combination of Fire and Earth/Stone. *Metal: Metal is one of the augmented forms of Earth. *Nature: Nature is the result of the combination of Water and Earth. *Sand: Sand is the other of the result of the combination of Earth/Stone and Wind. *Scorch: Scorch is the result of the combination of Fire and Air. *Smoke: Smoke is one of the augmented forms of Air. *Sound: Sound is one of the augmented forms of Air. *Steam: Steam is the result of the combination of Water and Fire. *Stone: Rock or Stone is one of the augmented forms of Earth. *Sun: Sun is one of the augmented forms of Fire. Artificial Elements For more: List of Created Elements Artificial elements are those created by an entity through the usage of Elemental Creation, the most advanced form of Elemental Bending. This new element does not enter in the previously established groups of elements since it does not exist in real life nature and its creation depends totally on the skills of the creator. As result, it is very unlikely that two players reach the same element while trying to create a new element, but not impossible. The creator is the one who names this new element. Technique Classification There are four different classifications of elemental bending, also known as Bending Levels, each one more complex than the one before. Logically, a player starts with the first level, and he must gain experience at that level to advance to the next, and so on. It is possible to overpass one step of learning, but the one which is impossible to bypass in the first one, Elemental Control. Elemental Control The most basic form of Elemental Bending. Each element is manipulated through Aera by two methods: by body movements or by special named techniques. Each player has an affinity to one of the Six Prime Elements, depending on their race. This means they can learn techniques from that element more efficiently than with the others. At the same time, players have a rejection to the opposite Prime Element, meaning they will have a harder time learning techniques from that element. With the remaining four Prime elements, they have a neutral relationship. However, if a player chooses to learn a certain prime element, and once he's gained certain skill with it, he chooses to start learning the opposite element, he'll have a hard time learning that element, due to the contrasting manner of which the latter element is used. Nevertheless, it will not be as hard as learning to control the element opposed to their affinity. Hybrids, unlike players of the other six races, have two affinities and two aversions. Though they can learn to properly master their affinities, they are likely never to properly learn to control their aversions. They generally tend to complement their skill with the two remaining Prime Elements. The action of bending any element, no matter how advanced or if the element was created by the user, is called "(element in question)-control". Ex. "Fire-control", "Stone-control", "Ice-control", etc... Any player can manipulate, at the same time, all the elements he has learned. However, this does not mean he can do this effectively. Certain players are capable of manipulating the elements with almost no movement. Rarer cases still, players who are able to perform their bending without the aid of any physical movement at all, by instead using sheer focus and force of will, a skill known as psychic or mental bending. Elemental Augmentation It is the strengthening of a certain element, which changes the element into another related to it (for instance, Fire can change into Sun). It is a prerequisite to have large amounts of Aera and have decent control over the Prime Element. It should be remarked that not all Elements possess a more powerful form. All elements have an augmented form, with the exception of Darkness. Elemental Combination Note: Do not confuse combination with control. Two or more elements can be controlled at the same time without necessarily combining them. Combinations, simply put, are the "fusion" of two or more elements. All combinations have four prerequisites: *The user must have learned the elements that have to be combined. *The user must have equal experience in both elements. *The user needs big reserves of Aera. Considering the first two requirements, this one should be the easiest to achieve. *Lastly, the Aera focused at the same time and quantity to each element. Combinations are even harder when a player wants to combine two naturally opposed element since they almost always cancel each other out. All Prime Elements (with the exception of Light and Darkness) can be combined with other Prime Element if such combination exists in real-life nature. Elemental Creation This is the most advanced form of Elemental Bending. Skilled Aera Users are able to create a "new element" in two different ways: *By combining two or more Elements, not including the ones that already exist in the system (for instance, Akira Izanagi's combination of Light and Fire, which results in his signature Chromatic Flame). This is basically a more advanced form of Elemental Combination. *By imagining a way to enhance the element. This is basically a more advanced form of Elemental Augmentation. Being strengthened forms of respective Elemental Levels, Created Elements must follow the same set of rules previously explained. The reason why Elemental Creation is the most advanced form of Elemental Bending is that this "New Element" does not exist in real life nature, and therefore, it is extremely difficult to combine elements that do not exist. Even more so when a player wants to combine two naturally opposed element since they almost always cancel each other out. It should be noted that this includes elements that are Augmented or Combined forms of the opposite Element. For example, combining Sun with Water, or Scorch with Water. It should be remarked that learning how to create the element is just the first step. The creator then must learn to stabilize the element and to later learn to control it. Since the creation of this new element is completely dependent on the user, there are no pre-established ways to use it, and therefore, the user needs to figure this out by himself. Logically, techniques performed by crafted elements are far more powerful than those performed by one of the elements used for its creation. Trivia *Elemental Bending is based on Nature Transformation and the bending arts. Navigation Category:EUO Terminology Category:FedeTkd Category:EUO